The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a wireless local area network (WLAN) such as a home network, the network implements a Wi-Fi network or another mechanism to wirelessly connect one or more devices. For example, the WLAN may include an access point that connects the devices to the Internet or other wide area network (WAN). The devices may include, but are not limited to, a desktop personal computer, a laptop computer, one or more computer peripherals, a video game console, and/or a mobile device such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer. The devices may also include a camera or other device that includes a camera sensor, such as a camera that streams video data to the personal computer and/or the Internet over the WLAN.
Typically, a device must be configured (e.g., by a user) to connect to the WLAN. For example, the user may input configuration data to the device. The configuration data may include, but is not limited to, a name or other identifier of the WLAN (e.g., a service set identifier, or SSID), a security key, and/or a password. For example only, the security key may include a Wi-Fi protected access (e.g., WPA or WPA2) security key. The device connects to the WLAN using the configuration data.